The Forgotten Sons
by AnimeIcePrincess666
Summary: Two stories of Simba's forgotten songs. Kopa and Tanabi. They will have two separate stories that will come together. First will be Kopa's.
1. Chapter 1

The Pride Lands are a sanctuary for ever animal in the Savanna. The long vast lands are home to zebra, antelope, elephant and of all the animals we have the king. The lions that live on pride rock are generations upon generations of mighty warriors. In the great circle of life everything has a place in the world. The warm wind breathes on the grass making it sway. The animals gather around Pride Rock to hear the new king. It has taken time but since Scar has left the lands have been thriving. On Pride Rock the lionesses were waiting patiently for the birth of Simba and Nala's cub. While the animals gather around Pride Rock they are greeted by Zazu. A triumphant rawr echos around the rock and the Pride Lands. Simba, too frantic to hold himself back sprints to his beautiful Nala where she is awaiting him with two cubs. Nuzzling Nala softly he stares at his cubs. His two sons stirred and stared at their father. At that moment Rafiki lifts up one of the two cubs while Nala carries the other in her mouth. As Rafiki holds up the tannish lion, the tan lion with brown starting mane squirms. Escaping from his mothers hold he runs to the front of Pride Rock. While the sun shines on Simba and all the animals bow the cub stands feeling the wind swirl around his paws. After being put down his brother runs beside him. This was the beginning of the new Circle of Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on top of Pride Rock the twin cubs look over the vast Pride lands. Their mother and father were still in bed while they had risen to watch the sun rise. Kopa, who was exactly like a young Simba, stared at his brother who, with his eyes closed, let the wind of the Savanna rush through his still growing mane. Tanabi continued to ignore his brother seeing as he awoke him at this unkingly hour. He loved to be lazy and sleep in but his brother never let him have any piece.

"Brother what are you thinking of? You won't talk to me you won't even play with me!" Kopa pouts after saying. He was getting annoyed that his brother wouldn't play with him. His father was with his mother and all he had to play with was the lionness cubs. Sure he did not mind them but most of them did not want an adventure.

"Kopa the reason I don't play with you is because the sun has yet to rise. Why have you gotten me up at this unkingly hour?" Tanabi turns and stares at Kopa like he was bananas. Of course he does spend a lot of time with Rafiki. Kopa stares at the Pride lands beneath them, he did not want to tell the reason he woke up this early. He was just a cub but he was pulled to this particular cub. Looking down his heart speeds up. It was her, the beautiful girl cub who he has yet to know the name of.

"That is her brother! That is the reason I have brought you out here at the break of dawn! You see that girl cub walking with her mother? Do you know her name?"

Tanabi stares at his brother than looks at the cub, "My dear brother that is Vitani, she is the daughter of Zira and Scar. She has an older brother named Nuka. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Kopa shakes his head and runs down the rock. Skidding to a stop in front of her he did not realize that he was that close. Her eyes were a shocking blue but they were dimmed due to the sadness in her eyes. Something was not right, he did not want her to be sad! He wanted her to be happy. He smiles at her and introduces himself. She stares at him confused, of course she knew who he was but why was he introducing himself to her? Her brother, Nuka, stares at the cub. He could see that the little cub was smitten with his sister. This is going to work to his advantage.

"So Vitani you like adventures?"

"Do I ever! Momma can I go please? I promise to be safe!" Vitani stares at her mother. Her mother has been acting weird for the past few days not allowing her to go anywhere. She nods and nudges her cub toward the prince. Kopa pounces on Vitani and pins her to the ground while her mother and Nuka walk away planning how to leave the Pride lands without being noticed by the smitten prince.

Tanabi stares at his brother and Vitani. While being focused he did not realize that his mother had walked up behind me.

"Tanabi? What is wrong my son?" Nala sits down next to him and pulls him close to her. Tanabi had been distant for a while now and she did not know why. His brown mane was different from any of the other cubs. She wanted her son to feel special and wanted. The sun comes up and illuminates the two cubs running off to their adventure._ Mufasa watch over my sons, _Nala thinks to herself.


End file.
